


Time Crash

by JosephineSilver (sealingdesigneejosephine)



Series: Drabbles of the New Crystal [1]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: (the one that leads into the sequel), Bad end, Gen, The Ark, etro - Freeform, fabula nova crystallis, how would you react when the world ends?, mentions of the obscure and confusing mythology of fabula nova crystallis, spoilers for FFXIII-2 canon ending, tales of the new crystal, time crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealingdesigneejosephine/pseuds/JosephineSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"The Goddess...she is gone."</em>
</p><p>Upon the ending of FFXIII-2, the Goddess Etro is dead and the sea of Chaos from Valhalla had poured into the world, merging life with the Unseen Realm.</p><p>This is you, watching, as the world falls to pieces and time itself crashes down around you.</p><p> <a href="http://memoriesofpurelight.tumblr.com">|Tumblr|</a></p><p> <a href="http://twitter.com/lyrecho">|Twitter|</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Crash

At first, you didn't know what was happening.

Well. At first, no-one did.

The Arc had successfully risen into the sky, the crystal remnant of a place once known as Cocoon, the artificial home of your ancestors, breaking into shards piece by prismatic piece, before crashing, finally, ultimately, into the waiting ground of Gran Pulse below.

There had been cheers, celebration - they'd done it, _he'd_ done it, and all was right with the world. You were being grabbed, hugged and kissed on the cheeks by complete strangers, as all gathered rejoiced.

For a short while, one ever-so-fleeting moment, it seemed that everything was perfect.

And then - _and then_ -

\- the sky _shook_.

It wasn't possible. Shouldn't be, _couldn't be_ possible - but you knew what you saw. The sky itself, unreachable and unattainable, ripping apart. Reality tearing at the seams, and the sky that surrounded you, that broad blue expanse that had stretched above you your entire life, was simply the first casualty.

Cheers faded to silence, laughter into gasps - though no-one was screaming, not yet. What had only seconds ago been jubilation was now a tense unease. You were all standing at the precipice - waiting for something.

And then, with a crackling boom, like thunder, like lightning - the sky _roared_ , and emblazoned across your field of vision was a bright purple-white sigil, a glyph that took up your whole world, was suddenly your entire existence.

You recognised the symbol, though others gathered in the crowd may have not. It was the symbol of the Divine Etro, the Lady of Death that guarded the Chaos of the Unseen Realm, the second fal'Cie 'child' Bhunivelze had unintentionally created in his mother Mwynn's image, who was connected to humanity in a way no other divine being was - though Lindzei had been the one to shape humanity, they had come from Etro's blood, and it was She that watched over their souls in the eternal cycle of death and rebirth.

The old myths had all but been forgotten, even before the Fall, all those centuries ago. But you - you had always loved mythology and all it's bizarre tales of gods and mortals.

You swallowed nervously, as the glyph shining in your vision brightened almost unbearably before vanishing, stumbling back a few steps into your nearest shock-frozen neighbour in fright as you were left with nothing but a burning afterimage of the goddess's symbol all but engraved upon your retina.

And that was when the screaming started.

You stood, still like a statue amongst the panicking hoards, and struggled to breathe. Whimpers broke through your throat, and your sweaty hands clenched and unclenched, as the sky darkened, waves of Chaos billowing out from the Unseen Realm.

As the remnants of Valhalla poured into the world, the Chaos staining everything dark, you cried.


End file.
